


The Beach

by morteverum



Series: Ignis Mollibus (or, The Act of Sins) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Horror, Leviathan Akaashi Keiji, Lighthouse Keeper Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Non-Graphic Violence, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: It is the year of 1929, and just a couple of days ago, Bokuto Koutarou killed a man.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Ignis Mollibus (or, The Act of Sins) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Beach

It is the year of 1929, and just a couple of days ago, Bokuto Koutarou killed a man—his colleague, another lighthouse keeper like himself—with an axe that he used to cut some firewoods a couple of minutes before in a foggy autumn morning at the coast, not far away from the port but still isolated. Then, he buried the body of Kuroo Tetsurou near the lighthouse. Three meters away under the ground and cover the evidence with rocks. It was the act of envious that made him dare to take someone’s lives.

He was a man of pride, and _enough_ is a word that never suits him. And, Kuroo was a perfect man, a true gentleman to be exact—he was handsome, charismatic, smart, he came from a wealthy family (yet, he choose to work at a lighthouse), and he had Akaashi Keiji as his fiancé. The beautiful Akaashi Keiji who mesmerised the whole town as a talented pianist at the St. Gervais Church, playing there almost every week without being paid. It was his own way to dedicated himself to the church without being bounded.

In Bokuto’s defences, Akaashi is the definition of true beauty; he was delicate but not fragile, soft yet so bold, and his gunmetal blue eyes were calm and warm at the same time. Bokuto is an envious man; he craving for things that he couldn't get. If it’s necessary, he will do anything just to get what he wants. And he wanted Akaashi to be his.

Today, he woke up to the ache on his head and dizziness on his eyes. He is drenched in sweat because of the nightmare that reminds him of the soul that he killed. It was indeed a sin that he will never forget. Every single act has haunted him; it’s rotten and became one with him; it is an act of envy that he grows to regret. There is this voice in his head like a singing caught his attention since he got up from his cold and distressing cotton bed. The voice is smooth and alluring, almost whispering, “ _ya…sa naca leh tan…_ ”

It's speaking in an angelic language that he couldn't understand. He looked around his room, trying to find the source, “ _ya den… ta wet ca… leh vat…_ ” The voice faded away, going down from the lighthouse keeper's room on the second floor to the ground floor where the exit door placed. Bokuto takes his coat on the hanger near the door and abruptly following his curiosity about the mysterious voice.

Once he is going out of the lighthouse and facing the sea, the voice is getting more expansive on the pale sky of the seashore. Bokuto running around the beach and caught in an enigma that caused by his fear. He is looking around for the singer that haunted his foggy and cadaverous morning and insanity is the only answer to what happens inside Bokuto’s mind.

The voice keeps chanting the prayer-like words, “ _yaden… tasa…_ ”

It starts to deafening his thoughts, the words that were inaudible for him now being more specific, “ _yaden tasa hoet naca…_ ”

At the beach, where he can feel the water hit the tip of his boots, he stopped. There, not far away from the beach, near the outer sea, he can see a man looking gracefully like an angel. Half of his body was submerged in water, unbothered by the waves. With his ethereal voice, he said the word that has been confused Bokuto, “ _yaden tasa hoet naca leviathan._ ”

Even from a distance, Bokuto could see the beauty of the mysterious person, it is an indescribable aura that he couldn't understand. He walk closer to the sea to take a better look at the being. The singing wont stop, accompanied by the sound of the humpback whale blaring around the sky. Bokuto recognise the face, the bewitching face of Akaashi Keiji that got the silver-haired man speechless whenever their eyes locking.

Bokuto is bewildered, seeing the man that he coveted there—standing and judging him with his stare. It’s like Akaashi is calling him without even saying his name. It’s driving the keeper’s mad. From the depths of his desire; _he wants him, he is craving for him._ Akaashi Keiji is his life, his lust, his love. Now, that the silhouette is right in front of him, there is no need for him to wait any longer to accept the touch of his beloved as the gift for his sin. So, he run, right into the sea without paying any attention to his clothes. He keeps running and swimming to reach the beautiful man.

The man smiling lightheartedly, waiting for Bokuto to come to him— _to be with him._ There, not far away from the shore, near the outer sea; Bokuto finally reaching for his loved ones. Taking him into a hug in the middle of the vast ocean and whispering his name again and again, “Akaashi, Akaashi, _Akaashi…_ ”

Akaashi looking at him with soothing expression, “Bokuto-san,” for the first time that day, Akaashi calling out Bokuto’s name in a way that making the owner feels shivers all around him—in a way that he has never imagined before. Bokuto look at Akaashi’s eyes, the same blue eyes he saw months ago before his departure the Island. But now, there is no shiny gunmetal shade radiates from the irises, there is only blue dead sea inside them. The slim man wandering his hands around Bokuto’s broad shoulders while the owl-eyed man holding him by the waist steadily, as if he scared if he loosening his grip, Akaashi would slip away from his touch.

“Kaashi, I love you.” He declares.

“Why?”

Why? There are so much probabilities of answer to that questions. It is a question that he couldn't describe with words, but he could show it by the beats of his hearts, the softness of his touches, and the hunger in his lips, “Wh—”

Akaashi snapped another question before Bokuto could answer the other one, “Why did you killed my fiancé, Bokuto-san?”

“Why did you killed him?” He smiled, unbothered by the fact that he just revealed the secret that only Bokuto, the brick of the tower, and Kuroo’s dead body who should knows. Bokuto unable to explain, how did he knows? When did he knows? Do the other knows?

Akaashi whispers right besides his ears, “Is it envious, Bokuto-san?"

“Or is it obsession?”

He chuckles, “Perhaps, it was jealousy.”

 _“W-who are you?!”_ Bokuto look at him, shock plastered on his face, revealing the thoughts that even the world couldn't answer. It wasn't Akaashi from the first time, or is it him? Or is it jus Bokuto’s another dream? Or maybe hallucinations? What is this?

The waves around them shifts, turning into a raging vortex, yet they remain the same on their positions. Bokuto could hear the voices again; the waves hit the shore, the singing of the demon, the humpbacks calls, and Akaashi Keiji, speaking in the most mesmerising voice that he ever heard, revealing himself as a being, _“I am your King.”_

They locked their eyes. Bokuto could feel himself drowning on Akaashi’s eyes—it is seething but dead. Bokuto couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he just there, watching when the creature cupped his face, stroking the keeper’s cheek with a soft wet thumb. “Oh, Bokuto-san.” He lulled his name once again, perhaps for the last time.

“Kuroo was envious, indeed, but you’re _hideous_.” And at the end he kissed by death, by The King of the Sea himself. And it tasted like the beach.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Lighthouse (2019) dir. Robert Eggers.
> 
> English is not my native language, please forgive my grammar. any kind of critiques are accepted (but please don't be too harsh).


End file.
